Hetalia Party
by PandaStar241
Summary: So the Axis and Allies decide to have a party! It's only rated T because of language. There's no yaoi or anything in this.


The Party

"Okay everyone! Us countries have been working hard and it's time we put our differences aside and have one huge party!" America exclaimed to everyone at the world meeting. Everyone was silent. They all had different reactions. Italy was only thinking of Pasta. Germany looked angry. Japan of course, agreed. England looked like he could burst out laughing. France had a pervish look on his face. Russia looked happy. China had a face of confusion. "So? How's about it?" America said. No one answered. "You guys are all party poopers! C'mon! There will be games and drinks and we can all wear costumes." He tried to convince everybody.

"I agree with America. This could be a good bonding for us countries. We all hate each other anyways." Japan said while replacing all of his l's with r's.

"W-well! That's because you Japan always side with America!" England yelled.

Japan just snickered. Germany couldn't hold his anger in anymore. "THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF ALL OF YOU! WE'LL ALL ETEND THIS STUPID PARTY! EVEN YOU ENGLAND! GOT IT? EVERYONE IS TO GO! AND I WANT EVERYONE TO GET ALONG!" England sighed, gathered his things and rudely stormed off. America just laughed at all of this. So... the Axis and Allies all gathered for the party later that week. America was the host. He prepared the snacks and the party was at his house. The first to arrive was France.

"Bonjour America!~ Lovely seeing you this fine evening," France said as he entered the house. America shivered. He hoped Russia wouldn't come next because having those two freaks alone with you isn't safe. He also hoped England wouldn't come next because then France and him would argue forever. Luckily, Italy and Germany arrived next.

"Yay! Party time!~ I'm pasta! Look at my costume," Italy said as he did a little dance showing off his costume. Germany was... well, America couldn't tell what Germany was supposed to be.

"Uh... Germany, dude what the hell are you?" America asked.

"I-I'm being myself... costumes are stupid..." Germany lied.

"Heh. Don't worry bro. France isn't wearing a costume either... nor am I," America told Germany. A knock was at the door. It was Japan. Japan entered wearing a ridiculous looking kimono. It looked like something France would wear! Speaking of France, he was wondering around the house trying to entertain himself. Japan said nothing as he entered. Right when the door closed, China rushed over to stop it.

"Aiyaa! Japan! You said you would wait for me, aru!" He said with anger. Japan just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Italy and Germany. America laughed. China was wearing a panda costume. China frowned. Not that America was laughing, he kind of liked that, he was upset that Japan left him.

"Okay almost everyone is here. Snacks and drinks are in the living room," America reminded everyone. The only two who had not arrived were Russia and England. The axis were all having a conversation. No one knew were France was.

China was all alone in the living room eating crackers. (Lol)

"Man, this party is supposed to get us countries to bond but the Axis only talk with themselves..." America said to himself. Oh! Another knock at the door. It was England. He was wearing... a flying mint bunny costume?! He was muttering something with anger. It sounded like, "...Party..stupid...bloody...America, why...hell?" America glared at him. England walked in and went strait to the living room.

There was a closet in the living room and England, always in people's business, opened it. Out jumped France! England screamed and fell back. France did his french laugh. "Hon hon hon hon! I got you England! I got you!" He cheered.

"Why you bloody little... errrrr!" England cursed in anger. "What the hell is wrong with you?! I expect this behavior from America!"

China was watching the whole thing. He didn't care though, all he wanted was someone to notice him. "H-hey... ummm... just calm down aru. Let's all... t-talk.." China weakly said trying to get their attention. It was no use. France and England just yelled at each other.

"Where's Russia? Everyone else is here!" America said.

"He'll be here, just be patient." Germany told him.

"Pasta! Pasta, pasta , pasta pasta pasta PASTA!" Italy chanted. Japan sighed. Germany actually smiled. Everyone went into the living room. Russia still hadn't arrived. Then, all of a sudden the lights went out! The window shattered. Everyone screamed, even Germany. It was Russia. He broke in through the window.

"Hello everyone! Did you all enjoy my entrance?" Russia playfully said. Everyone was having a heart attack, too shocked to speak. Russia smiled,"Well I hope we can all have fun because tonight, everyone is going to become one with me!" Everyone screamed in horror.

The End


End file.
